Mending the Fence
by 2SoulFishbowl
Summary: Missing Scene for Revelations. Jack goes to Sam's house to apologize for the last few days. Sam/Jack friendship. No real ship in this one, guys… but we all know that any interaction between Sam and Jack has at least ship-like undertones :


**Mending the Fence**

**Missing scene** from "Revelations"

**Summary:** Missing Scene for Revelations. Jack goes to Sam's house to apologize for the last few days. Sam/Jack friendship. No real ship in this one, guys… but we all know that any interaction between Sam and Jack has at least ship-like undertones

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Meridian, Revelations

Jack O'Neill hung up the phone. It was his third try to call her and his greeting each time was the cold, recorded voice of the answering machine. He felt horrible that Sam was mad at him, but he understood. Daniel was dead, and Jack had let him go.

He recalled the scene in the infirmary not one week prior. As Jacob was attempting to heal Daniel, the archeologist had had a private chat with Jack in the gate room. Jack could picture the look on the younger man's face as he asked to be let go. Daniel wanted to do better; he wanted to go through the gate with Oma Desala. Jack honored that desire and told Jacob to stop trying to bring Daniel back. He was sure that, as Daniel's heart monitor released the steady, unwavering, monotone beep, his own heart also stopped for a moment. Then, watching Daniel's essence leave his body confirmed that Jack did the right thing.

Of course, Jack did not explain this to anyone. An unconscious man cannot logically get into your head and have a conversation with you. But Jack knew that that was what happened. He believed it enough to let his best friend go. Once, Daniel helped bring Jack back to from the brink. He proved to the hardened Colonel that life was worth living. Jack simply repaid the favor by allowing Daniel to move on to the life that _he_ wanted. Daniel Jackson was the truest, most honest friend a person could hope for. He was one of a very few number of people that had seen Jack at his best and at his worst. And now, he was dead.

Somehow his train of thought carried him out his front door and into his truck. Before he really had time to think it through, he was driving toward Carter's house. He was determined; he would make this right. He was not going to lose two friends through this ordeal. When Charlie died, he pushed Sara away, but he would not lose Sam that way. If she wanted to push him away, he was prepared to fight that, too. At the very least, she deserved to know _why_ had Jack let Daniel go.

The black pick-up truck pulled slowly into the gravel driveway. The small stones crunched underneath the large tires. Jack hesitated. Would this fix the rift forming between them, or make it worse? What if she refused to see him? He knew she was mad for more than just Daniel. Jack insisted that SG-1 stay in the mission field. He knew she wanted time to process and deal with the loss, but Jack failed to give it to her. He shoved the negative thoughts as far back as he could and stepped out of his truck. He knew he had to try to make this right before it was beyond fixing.

The brown door opened on the fourth knock. For a moment, neither officer spoke, they simply made eye contact.

"Colonel." Sam said, sounding distant and unimpressed.

Jack tried to mask the pain he felt at the coldness in her voice. "Carter," he started, "I came by to…" he paused, suddenly feeling rather stupid. He had no idea how to start. Jack O'Neill was not the poster child for apologies, but his determination won out. "Look, I came by to apologize."

Sam looked slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry about Daniel. And the mission with the Asguard. I need you to understand _why_ I did those things." He paused, looking for some sort of reaction. She looked like she wanted this over with. "It's kind of a long story… if you want, we can just talk tomorrow, or, whenever you want to. I probably shouldn't've come." Jack was about to leave when Sam waved her hand, indicating he could enter. While her back was turned, he breathed a small sigh of relief. _At least she's letting me in._ He tried to keep his thoughts positive. As they sat down in her living room, Jack started.

"Carter, I know you're mad at me for telling Jacob to stop healing Daniel and for taking the mission with the Asguard, but-"

"-I'm not mad at you, Sir. I'm mad at how it played out. And taking the mission right after losing Daniel made me-"

"-Mad at me." Jack finished, "Because it's my fault. All of it is."

Carter gave her CO a concerned look. She knew he had a history of depression and hoped to God it was not making a comeback. "Sir," she said softly, "It's not your fault."

"I told Jacob to stop. I gave up one of my best friends. One of _your_ best friends. But, I don't think I could live with myself if I lost another one of my best friends as a result. I know that nothing I say will bring him back, and that I probably should have considered your feelings before taking the mission. I know that you think I was pressing on and pretending that everything was normal, but I just had to do _something_. You know? I couldn't just sit around and think about him." He paused. "Carter, when something like this happens, I have to keep active, otherwise--" He cut himself short. "Look, it was selfish of me, and I should've talked it over with you and Teal'c first, but I honestly wasn't trying to force anything on you."

_Well,_ Jack thought, _that was less of an explanation and more of a desperate ramble. Great foot to start out on. _

He decided to continue. "I need to tell you _why_ I let him go. And, I know that this might sound a bit..." he gestured with his hand as he considered how to phrase this, when nothing came, he decided to just say it flat out, "…crazy, but Daniel asked me to."

Jack stopped and looked at his 2IC. She did not seem to know how to digest any of what he said. Was he being too vulnerable? Unsure of what else to do, he pushed on.

"He came to me while Jacob was trying to heal him. One minute I was standing there, watching him slip away, the next, I was in the gate room with him and that Oma chick."

"Oma Desala?" Sam asked. She was both surprised and intrigued by what her CO was saying.

"Right, Oma Desala." He confirmed. _At least the conversation was semi-two-sided. _Jack also noticed with great relief that the look of agitation on Carter's face was gone.

"Anyway, she was there. Daniel told me he wanted to go with her because he thought he could do more good there. He said he'd miss us and wasn't exactly sure where he was going, then, he stepped through the gate. I know that it might sound impossible, but I swear to you, it happened. I also know that I did the right thing. And I'd do it again. But, Carter, I do _not _want to lose you as a result. I did not want a rift between us, and I am sorry for taking that mission. I'll ask Hammond to take us off rotation if you want."

Sam looked at the floor for a moment, digesting what he CO had said, and thinking. She had never seen him this open and honest before. She believed him, and, now that she understood, she found that any anger she may have had was gone. Finally, she spoke. "That's ok, Sir. SG-1 has a few days downtime; that should be enough.

"You sure?" he asked. His voice was softer than normal and surprisingly caring.

"Yes, Sir." She said with confidence.

Jack nodded as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Well then," he said, standing up. "That's it… I _am_ sorry."

Sam nodded as she rose to accompany him to the door. "Sir," she said as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"It's not your fault."

Jack looked to the floor. Sam filled the space between them and put a reassuring hand on his arm. She made eye contact, and then spoke again. "You did the right thing. Daniel's happy."

Jack's reply was so quiet she barely heard it. "Thank you."

"Sir, are you going to be alright?"

Jack smiled. "As of right now? Yes."

Carter smiled back as Jack stepped into the mild evening air. "'Night, Sir."

"'Night, Carter." Jack got into his truck and drove home.

**SG1SG1SG1**

The next night as Teal'c and Jack rounded a corner in the SGC talking quietly to each other, they saw Carter and General Hammond walking towards the elevator.

"Going home for the night, Sir?" Carter asked as she gave him a reassuring look, confirming that last night's conversation repaired all rifts between them.

"No, actually, Teal'c and I were going to get something to eat. You interested?" he asked with a signature eyebrow raise.

"Sure." Sam responded.

Jack turned to Hammond. "General?"

"You three go ahead, I've got some paperwork to do."

Jack nodded. Hammond turned to leave and Sam, Jack, and Teal'c headed for the elevator when a little breeze rustled their hair.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps a malfunction in the ventilation system?" Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah," Jack started, "That's probably it."

The team finished their trek to the elevator. Right before Jack entered, another breeze caressed his face and he gave a knowing smile. He did not let Daniel go, the archeologist still intended to be a pain in his ass. Daniel Jackson was still with SG-1. With that reassuring thought, Jack entered the elevator to enjoy a night with his team.

**Author's notes: The scene under the "SG1s" is not my writing. It is the final scene of the episode "Revelations," which ends season 5. The thoughts of the characters are my writing. I struggled with whether or not to include it, but I felt it was important to the story.** **Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
